


Smile like you mean it

by noctlis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Ryuji runs into someone unexpected in Shinjuku.





	Smile like you mean it

Ryuji is definitely bored.

 

Bored out of his mind, in fact. It's kinda ridiculous considering he's in Shinjuku and there are flashing neon signs, colors and sights and smells, people bustling about, and all sorts of nightlife attractions all around him. But none of that matters because he's wearing his school uniform and without a doubt he would be chased away from anywhere he tried to check out. The same way he was already chased by the police when he and Akira first arrived. An amateur mistake, he has to admit. If only he had thought to change his clothes like Akira had before they came. Then he could have gone inside that dumb bar and sat in while Akira negotiated with that weird reporter for the name they need, and he wouldn't be missing out on important Phantom Thieves business, and he certainly wouldn't be out here by himself melodramatically regretting his entire life up to this point.

 

What a damn waste, he thinks in irritation as he kicks aimlessly at the ground. Now all he can do is wander around the streets like a stray dog looking in on a world he can't be a part of.

 

"Effin' lame…" He grumbles under his breath.

 

He walks around restlessly for a little while before he decides it's pointless and he starts to make his way back to the bar in hopes that Akira will be done soon. Maybe he can kill the time just waiting outside the door quietly. But as he starts to retrace his steps, he hears something that catches his attention.

 

Snippets of a conversation somewhere nearby.

 

"Well aren't you just the definition of charming!"

 

"Incredibly handsome! I knew you were my type ever since I first saw you on TV."

 

Two elder male voices, flirtatious and predatory, Ryuji thinks with disgust. Must be the type to pick up those they're interested in regardless of any protesting. Whoever they're talking to probably isn't having a great time. He should probably get lost before he accidentally ends up involved. He starts to turn away, searching for a back route he can take to reach Crossroads,  but that's when he hears the third voice.

 

"I appreciate the sentiment, however, I really must be leaving…"

 

That..! Ryuji would recognize that stuck up, self-righteous tone anywhere. He whirls back around and immediately scans the area, his eyes darting wildly between the crowds of people until he at last spots the figure. Familiar light brown hair in that stupid, long hairstyle, framing his pretty face while maroon eyes glance nervously between two creepy older men. He's dressed casually this time, no blazer or briefcase, but he still stands out somehow, even next to the vibrant, obnoxious clothes of the older men.

 

Akechi Goro.

 

There's a twinge in Ryuji's chest of something indescribable but he ignores it as quickly as he notices it.

 

He watches as Akechi attempts to placate the men with no success, the two of them closing in around him like hungry animals, and he's torn between thinking Akechi probably deserves it for being an asshole, and feeling crazy sorry for the detective. Why should he feel sorry, though? It's not like he cares what happens to a jerk like Akechi.

 

A few more seconds pass and Ryuji can't tear his eyes away. Akechi's face is stiff in a fake smile, his discomfort becoming more and more obvious to anyone except the older men. Why don't they notice? Why do they have to keep bothering him when he clearly doesn't want anything to do with them? Ryuji just can't understand.

 

One of the men reaches out a hand, grabbing at Akechi's arm and Akechi flinches back.

 

"Please don't…"

 

There's a note of desperation in Akechi's voice that seems to strike right at Ryuji's heart, sharp and almost painful. Ryuji can't stay still any more. Without thinking, he pushes his way through the crowd and approaches the older men with a scowl, yanking Akechi out of their grasp and pushing the detective behind himself. "Yo, don't you creeps have ears? He said he's not interested so back off!"

 

For a few seconds, it seems all involved parties are too confused to process what just happened. The older men blink at Ryuji and Ryuji glares back, making sure Akechi is accurately protected from them. Then he chances a glance back and meets Akechi's eyes, watching as recognition flits across Akechi's features almost immediately. "Oh, you're..!"

 

"My, what a daring man!"

 

"You can say that again! What a hunk!"

 

In retrospect, this probably wasn't the best idea, Ryuji realizes. These older men seem to have a penchant for preying on teenage boys and what has he done? Presented them with just such a specimen completely free of charge. Both of the older men are now giving him ravenous looks.

 

"Not good…" He grumbles. He needs to act, and fast. Thinking seems to be the last thing on Ryuji's to-do list today as he whirls around, snatches Akechi's hand in his own, and breaks into a run, dragging Akechi with him. "We're gettin' the hell outta here, c'mon!"

 

Thankfully, Akechi reacts instantly and he's running behind Ryuji in less than a second.

 

They zigzag between people, the crowds none the wiser on their predicant, and they dodge their pursuers as best as they can, who are actually pretty difficult to lose, Ryuji discovers. They're very persistent, not quite losing track of him and Akechi for much longer than Ryuji would have liked, and all Ryuji can do is keep reminding himself that it isn't just his own ass on the line as he forces himself to keep moving even when his legs feel more like jello than flesh, like they could collapse at any moment. At least Akechi puts up zero resistance, does his best to match Ryuji's pace and not slow him down. Ryuji is definitely grateful, relieved that he's not dragging around deadweight.

 

When they have finally managed to shake off the perverts, they slow down in front of the movie theater and try to catch their breath, both of them handling the spontaneous bout of physical activity differently.

 

It takes a few seconds, but Akechi speaks first. "It seems you have much greater stamina that I," he says breathlessly. There's something about the way he talks, an edge of roughness brought on by the sudden workout, as he pants slightly, his lips parted just a bit, that Ryuji has to pretend he's not captivated by. "After all that running, I'm surprised you're still so composed."

 

Ryuji is a little lightheaded, perhaps not entirely due to the running, and he scoffs, hiding his own breathlessness behind the controlled breathing he's grown used to with his training. "I used to be the star of the track team at Shujin," he brags, as if it will mean anything to the detective.

 

Of course, it doesn't. "I see," is Akechi's lackluster response. Ryuji feels something- disappointment? dissatisfaction? it's indescribable- shoot right through his chest. Shouldn't that jerk have been more impressed? … Wait, was Ryuji trying to impress him? God, Ryuji needs to just not think anything ever.

 

"At least we finally lost those creeps," he says, biting down his feelings and scratching at the back of his head with one hand. "They were so effin' relentless, I kinda thought we would end up runnin' until we couldn't run anymore."

 

"Agreed. It has been a long time since I've had to exert myself that much." Akechi chuckles, the sound nothing short of magical, like his voice is music notes in the air around them. Ryuji hates it.

 

Ryuji hates a lot about Akechi Goro… Doesn't he? He's pretty sure he does. Ever since that interview at the TV station where he made those stupid comments about the Phantom Thieves and condemned their actions, and acted all high and mighty. Ryuji would definitely have no reason to like anything about this annoying, uptight, piece of-

 

"You can let go now, you know," Akechi says, his smile even evident in the tone of his voice.

 

"Huh…?"

 

Akechi moves his arm, gesturing pointedly to their hands and- Wow. Oops.

 

Belatedly, Ryuji realizes he's still holding Akechi's hand tightly in his own. Oh god, he thinks. Abruptly, he drops Akechi's hand like he has just been burned, and he fights a losing battle with the flush of hot pink he can feel flooding his cheeks as he takes at least five steps back. What a fool he's made of himself.

 

"Sorry," Ryuji grumbles, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I kinda forgot."

 

"It's not a problem," Akechi assures him. "We were both distracted, after all."

 

"Right." Ryuji is a weird mix of embarrassed and uncomfortable and he attempts to cover it up with a laugh. Oh boy, Akechi must think he's such an idiot at this point. Not surprising though. Ryuji never has been one to leave a good first impression.

 

However, if Akechi notices Ryuji's discomfort, he says nothing on the subject and instead keeps the same smile plastered on his face. "Anyway," he says, leaving all prior discussion behind. "I don't believe we were properly introduced when we first met. I rudely butted into that conversation between you and your friends at the station, but I didn't even provide you enough time to return the favor. I know your one friend is named Kurusu Akira, but you are..?"

 

Huh. "... Ryuji. Sakamoto Ryuji."

 

"Sakamoto, then. It's a pleasure."

 

There's something oddly relieving about how quickly Akechi diffuses the situation, smooths out Ryuji's tension with what seems to be practiced ease, to the point that Ryuji is surprisingly comfortable. It's… kind of nice, if he's honest. He hadn't pegged Akechi as someone who was good at making others feel relaxed in his presence.

 

"... Yeah. Pleasure's all mine."

 

Pleasure… Maybe that's accurate. It doesn't actually feel all that bad to talk to Akechi, now that they're face to face. Ryuji definitely wouldn't admit that out loud, though.

 

"I believe I owe you my thanks, as well. You rescued me from an undesirable situation even though you didn't have to."

 

"It was no prob." He sniffs sheepishly. "I couldn't just leave you there. Goes against my morals or whatever."

 

"Morals?" Another small chuckle. The sound is really something else. "I see. That somehow suits you, Sakamoto."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"I don't mean it in a bad way." Akechi's laughing now and Ryuji might be blushing again. Just maybe. "I just meant that you definitely strike me as the selfless, humanitarian type."

 

Was that… a compliment? Ryuji has never been good at reading social cues. "Do I… really?" he asks.

 

"Well… As a detective," Akechi says. "I take pride in being able to analyze people. And I would say that you perhaps seem like a troublemaker on the outside, the type of delinquent that most people tend to avoid. But your actions speak louder than any misconceptions."

 

Ryuji is now definitely blushing full force again, heat blooming across his face, but he finds that he doesn't entirely mind it this time.This is one hundred percent Akechi's fault. "... Thanks."

 

"That wasn't a compliment," Akechi informs him, stifling another laugh as Ryuji gives him a questioning look. "It was simply a deduction based on our interactions."

 

"A deduction, huh… You're one weird detective."

 

Akechi smiles again in reply.

 

Ryuji, despite himself, can't deny it's a nice smile. Akechi is far too pretty for his own good, to be sure. But there's something off about it, something he noticed back at the TV station as well. Something that becomes more and more obvious the more he sees Akechi smiling. It's like he's not smiling for real, like it's just a front. Maybe Akechi has something to hide beneath that falsely pleasant mask, though what, Ryuji can't even begin to understand. Regardless, he can't help it as he steps forward. He presses one finger against Akechi's cheek, grinning with unfounded confidence as he meets Akechi's gaze. "C'mon. Can't you show me a real smile? I think I earned that much, don't you?"

 

Akechi clearly was not expecting this- Ryuji himself wasn't either so that's not shocking- and he blinks wide eyed at Ryuji, the lightest of pinks dusting along his cheeks. Such a pretty color on him, ever so slightly rosy. It reminds Ryuji of the warmth that comes with the rising sun first thing in the morning, when the sun pokes up over the horizon before its rays fully illuminate the world moments later.

 

And as it turns out, Akechi's genuine smile is just that.

 

Just another second more and Akechi is beaming at him, blinding and brilliant, shining brighter than the sun ever has, in Ryuji's eyes. He had already acknowledged that Akechi has a pretty smile, but this… It's on an entirely different level. It's a breathtaking sight, such unrestrained and pure emotion joining the lingering rosy colors that dance along his cheeks. Ryuji finds himself even more breathless than when he and Akechi had been running earlier, as if all the air has been knocked out of his lungs in one fell swoop. He can barely even string together a coherent thought, let alone speak as he gapes at Akechi, lost in the rays of his true smile.

 

When he speaks, there's a lightness to his tone that almost bowls Ryuji over. "You're really something else, Sakamoto."

 

And Ryuji can't look away, not even when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. It can wait, he thinks distractedly. He tries over and over to form words, but all that comes to mind is 'beautiful,' and it never quite makes it to his tongue.

 

"Thanks again. For everything. I hope to see you again," Akechi says warmly. "Until then." He gives Ryuji a small bow, and then he turns on his heels, disappearing into the crowd. Ryuji watches until he's completely gone and even then, he continues to stare off in the direction Akechi had left, his mind reeling.

 

He doesn't react when he hears a voice calling his name, or when Akira comes jogging over to him. "Ryuji, what the heck. Why didn't you answer my message?" Akira's tone is playfully annoyed.

 

"I. Uh." Ryuji blinks and still sees Akechi's smile under his eyelids.

 

"Well whatever," Akira says. "I got us a name so we can work on the keywords tomorrow when we meet up. Let me tell you, that journalist was a handful… She kept trying to get me to drink alcohol with her and- Ryuji. Ryuji, are you listening to me?"

 

"Yeah." He is not.

 

"Hey, Ryuji why are you as red as a ripe tomato?" It's Morgana this time, his voice teasing. "Did something happen?"

 

Any other time, Ryuji probably would have snapped at the cat and told him to mind his own business. But under the current circumstances, he barely even registers the question, only recognizing it several seconds later as he attempts to process everything. Ryuji finally tears his eyes away and turns to find Akira and Morgana both gazing at him with confused expressions. He feels a mild mixture of elated and embarrassed as he laughs and rubs at the back of his neck. "...Yeah, I guess you could say that," he says earnestly.

**Author's Note:**

> For being so short, this took me a long time to write for some reason,, lol I have been wanting to write this pairing for my twin (who Loves Ryugoro) and I'm glad I was finally able to. Context should be obvious (it takes place around canon events before Kaneshiro's palace) but me and my twin were talking about a situation where those grossly homophobic (thanks Atlus) older guys are hitting on Akechi because they talk about him if you listen in on their conversation, and of course, Ryuji rescues him. So yeah that inspired this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and as always, no critiques or criticisms please but comments and kudos are loved~


End file.
